Simultaneous Localization and Mapping (SLAM) may refer to a process of determining a location of an object while simultaneously mapping the structure surrounding the object. Determining the location may include finding the position and orientation of the object. Applications such as computer vision, robotics, augmented reality, and virtual reality frequently implement SLAM techniques. The ability to recognize places previously visited can be a fundamental component of the SLAM techniques.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.